


His Unfinished Symphony

by mayaaminmin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Floris | Fundy Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad Ending, Sad Floris | Fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Fundy walks into a small room only barely lit by a few chunks of glowstone embedded into the walls. There's a lone wooden chair in the middle of the room facing away from the hallway, and sitting in that chair is Wilbur.The other man is turned away from him, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, but Fundy has no doubts that he knows he is there."What are you doing here, Wilbur?""I could ask you the same thing, Son.""Are you going to betray me?" Wilbur asks venomously, "Again?""I never betrayed you!" Fundy exclaims as tears prick at the corners of his eyes, "I did what I had to do!""The nation I created with my own hands and built with my own sweat and fought for with my own blood is gone."Or: Fundy learns about the Button Room and tries to stop Wilbur.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 70





	His Unfinished Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the characters they play in Minecraft and is just for fun. Be chill, be cool. Don't like, don't read. Simple! <3

Fundy peeks out from behind a tree and watches as a man in a dark coat walks nervously around the streets of Manberg. Fortunately, Schlatt isn't patrolling tonight, most likely already drunk out of his mind and passed out somewhere, and nobody else ever comes around to Manberg anymore. At least, not willingly, anyway. Except for him. 

And Wilbur, it seems.

Fundy stalks Wilbur silently, jumping into empty structures and hiding behind the occasional tree when Wilbur glances over his shoulder, making sure to stay out of his sight. Even with his enhanced vision, it's still too dark to make out the other man's expression, but Fundy can see that Wilbur seems rather tense, stressed, or perhaps agitated would be most appropriate. He contemplates what reason Wilbur could possibly have for being in Manberg in the dead of the night as he watches him make a turn and walk towards the podium.

Fundy squints his eyes in suspicion as he watches Wilbur stop at the base of the mountain and start digging. He mines away a layer of dirt and cobblestone and to Fundy's shock, Wilbur unearths a door that leads to a secret passage into the mountain overlooking Manberg. 

Fundy quickly ducks behind a tree when Wilbur suddenly glances over his shoulder. He waits a few moments before risking a peek and catches sight of Wilbur's dark cloak slipping in through the door. Fundy doesn't hesitate before dashing inside just before the door closes.

Fundy realizes that perhaps he should have thought about this better when he finds himself at the end of a dark hallway. He immediately inspects the walls, floor, and ceiling for any hidden button or tripwire that could trigger a trap, but he finds nothing. Fundy contemplates turning back around and leaving this place entirely, but his curiosity motivates him to venture forward. 

Fundy walks into a small room only barely lit by a few chunks of glowstone embedded into the walls. There's a lone wooden chair in the middle of the room facing away from the hallway, and sitting in that chair is Wilbur.

The other man is turned away from him, hunched over with his elbows on his knees, but Fundy has no doubts that he knows he is there.

Fundy is tense and his tail is puffed up in fear behind him, but he forces himself to remain calm.

"What are you doing here, Wilbur?"

Wilbur lets out a deep sigh, straightens in his chair and stares ahead. He doesn't turn around or face Fundy when he replies.

"I could ask you the same thing, Son."

"If Schlatt finds out–"

"He won't, Son."

"You're in Manberg territory–"

"It's L'Manberg, Son."

"You're not supposed to be here–"

"So what are you going to do, Son?"

Wilbur stands up too quickly and the chair falls with a loud crash behind him. Wilbur turns around and looks at Fundy, but his gaze is manic, unfocused, it's as if he's not really looking _at_ him, but rather, _through_ him.

Fundy takes a step back instinctively and begins reaching for his sword. He doesn't grab it, but his hands itch to hold it, and he craves the sense of protection it usually brings him. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, but stands tall and refuses to look away.

"Are you going to betray me?" Wilbur adds venomously, "Again?"

Fundy cowers under Wilbur's cold, angry glare as the realization dawns on him that even after confessing to spying on Schlatt, supplying Pogtopia with knowledge on his activities and whereabouts, and sticking his neck out and nearly getting caught multiple times, Wilbur still doesn't trust him. Not completely.

Not as much as he trusts Tommy and Tubbo.

"I never betrayed you!" Fundy exclaims as tears prick at the corners of his eyes, "I did what I had to do to get information on Schlatt– I did that for our country, for y–"

"Hush son, I need to ask you something."

Fundy hates how the rest of his words die on his tongue and he complies with Wilbur immediately. He grits his teeth and forces himself not to cry like a child.

"Did I ever show you this place before?" Wilbur asks him pleasantly as if he wasn't accusing him of being a traitor just moments before. Fundy ignores how his smile doesn't seem to reach his eyes and merely shakes his head silently in reply.

"This is where we wrote the L'Manberg Anthem."

Fundy takes a good look around the room and notices the familiar lyrics scribbled on the smooth stone walls of the room.

"A beautiful song about our nation's strength and resilience."

Wilbur sings the first verse, and Fundy watches the man's face soften. He seems almost peaceful when he sings the original L'Manberg anthem. Fundy almost recognizes the father that loved and raised him all those years ago. Almost.

"I heard there was a special place.  
Where men could go and emancipate.  
The tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers."

Memories of his childhood come to the forefront of his mind as Wilbur sings, but one specific memory calls out to him. It's the memory of Wilbur telling him the reason he built L'Manberg in the first place.

_"These walls are here to protect you, my son," Wilbur looks towards the tall walls surrounding L'Manberg as he adjusts Fundy's position against his hip, "And one day, when you've grown up, you will inherit this land."_

"Well this place is true, you needn't fret.  
With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret.  
A pretty big and not blown up L'Manberg."

 _"I'll get_ all _of this?" A young Fundy asks him, still starry-eyed and so full of wonder._

_"I built it all for you," Wilbur tells him with a proud smile._

_"Really?"_

_"Really!"_

"My L'Manberg, my L'Manberg, my L'Manberg, my L'Manberg."

_Wilbur plants a big kiss on his cheek and squeezes him tightly._

_"Dad!"_

"It's gone," Wilbur says softly, "The nation I created with my own hands and built with my own sweat and fought for with my own blood is gone."

"Do you know what this button is?" Wilbur asks him suddenly. Fundy shakes himself out of his reverie and notices the plain wooden button in the center of the opposite wall.

"No..." Fundy asks hesitantly, "What does it do?"

"Tommy and Tubbo, they tried to stop me, you know, they found this room and removed the few TNT blocks inside," Wilbur turns away from Fundy and faces the button, "but they never removed the ones on the outside."

Fundy's heart leaps and he immediately begins calculating whether he could outrun the blast zone. If he could carry or, hell, even drag Wilbur far enough from the explosions should it occur. He can feel the adrenaline running through his veins and sharpening his reflexes already.

"How much TNT is there, Wilbur?"

"About 11 stacks."

Fundy's heart plummets as he processes Wilbur's words. You don't have to be an excellent redstone engineer like Fundy to know that TNT is an incredibly simple and delicate object. Even the smallest dusting of activated redstone would be enough to detonate one block that of TNT, and one block is all it takes to start a chain reaction. An explosion of that magnitude – _11 stacks of TNT!_ – would completely destroy L'Manberg.

There's no way he'll be able to run far enough away in time.

Fundy makes a split-second decision. He grabs Wilbur's arm and forces him to look at him, to turn around and away from the button.

"Dad, don't do this."

"Why not, Fundy? If I built this nation from scratch, then I can build it again!" Wilbur raises a hand and reaches for the button.

"Please, Dad, don't do this," Fundy begs and wraps his arms around Wilbur and squeezes him tight, "You _don't_ want to do this, Dad."

"You don't know what I want, Fundy," Wilbur tries to argue yet he wraps his arms around him.

 _There's still a chance,_ Fundy holds onto this thought as he releases his anger and frustrations towards his father. Instead, he remembers the old, buried love and admiration he had as a child towards his father, towards the man who could do no wrong.

"I _do_ know you, you're my dad," Fundy says firmly as tears begin to roll down his cheeks and he buries his face into Wilbur's warm chest. It reminds him of the times he would sneak into his father's bed after a nightmare as a child. Wilbur would gently wipe away his tears and hold him tightly against his chest until he fell into a peaceful slumber.

"Please, Dad. This isn't like you," Fundy was begging and pleading in vain that Wilbur might somehow come back to his senses and listen to reason.

"My dad would never blow up L'Manberg, the country he built and fought and worked so hard for. He would _never_." 

He says it so confidently. He isn't sure if he's trying to convince Wilbur or himself.

"You're right, Fundy." 

For a moment, Fundy feels a sliver of hope bloom in his chest. Maybe it isn't too late, maybe his father is still in there, somewhere.

Then Wilbur says, "but I'm a different man now, Fundy."

Fundy feels Wilbur shifting above him and asks, "Dad?" But he knows. He already knows.

"This will forever be my unfinished symphony," Wilbur murmurs softly into his curls.

Fundy squeezes him tightly and releases a sob, he shakes his head in denial but he knows. He already knows.

"There was a saying, Fundy, by a traitor we once knew."

He buries his head into his father's chest as he cries and sobs. He knows how the saying goes. He knows. He already knows.

"It was never meant to be."

_I'm so sorry, Dad._

The last thing Fundy feels before scorching heat and pain ravages his body is his father's arms around him and a soft kiss against his auburn curls.

The citizens of Pogtopia awaken to the sound of a massive explosion in the dead of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am forever in pain that Wilbur is canonically dead and was a neglectful dad to Fundy T-T this isn't as polished as my other works and the premise changed like 7 or 8 times while I was writing it >-< I wasn't as inspired by my original idea for this and then I kept getting new ideas and couldn't help myself from adding them in ^-^;;
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3 Find me on @mayaaminmin on tumblr


End file.
